wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Practice
for the word oc contest Quizotic, Extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary; impractical or impracticable will mostly be in three houses if i have motivation to work on it again basically sylvain at fire emblem, but not inspired by him. reference by moonmoon Appearance Practice is pretty lazy looking. Practice has orange scales that go down over his body, in which light gray subscales intervene. These subscales go all the way down to his scales, while small teardrop scales are black and follow the scales. His underbelly is a darker orange than his mainscales. His wings are a light orange-yellow that look like the Sun, but brighter. Inside his wing membranes are strange pale sand-orange dots. These dots are a special kind of poison nobody knows about. The poison is trapped inside his wings and makes it his NightWing stars instead, so his wings are harmless and can't poison anyone or anything. His body is a NightWing's, but his colors come from his SandWing side. His forked tongue looks like a NightWing, but is said to have SandWing traits such as it hissing like a snake's. He's usually slacking all the time. He is a little muscular but is usually lazy to practice anything. He has a slouching, slacking posture that makes him look like a lazy dragon, yet he has interest in romantic options. Personality Practice's name is literally ironic. Practice loves to slack off and do absolutely nothing. However, when a female dragoness comes by, he may act knightly to attract her, as he did with Professor Byleth. Slacking is the best thing that Practice can do. It's like a hobby he mastered. But slacking is said to be his second best hobby according to himself, as his flirting is the best skills, but he usually fails. In Practice's point of view, he isn't afraid to actually talk to females, even ones he likes, while others may have trouble doing that. History takes place in pokeball's au Main Story Practice had a long history of romance. His first romance was apparently when he was around two. He just found colors of a RainWing fascinating and good to look at when he wanted to be with a RainWing, well, forever. He then started to find more attraction for dragons, certainly RainWings and SeaWings. He then apparently started to crush on Byleth after encountering her. Soon then later, he apparently started to get cocky when it came to romance. He did.. everything. Even if it costed him his reputation, he would do anything he could do for Byleth, though Byleth was not quite interested. Unless if he did ''something. Practice then decided to see what Byleth was interested in. ''Teaching. Could he do that to? So he attempted to try it, as he found a small group of students traveling around. They called themselves The Dark Snakes. They were a group of dark-colored SandWings, in which they claim their poison is more powerful. He decided to teach them about the wonders of Pyrrhia and battle tactics. They then actually told him that they were planning to overthrow the Officer's Academy and take over the land: they were in conquest and were trying to take over Pyrrhia. They were students. They weren't adults; they were just dragonets. He realized he just taught an evil group of dragonets how to fight fiercely, in which they were taking advantage. He then ran to the academy to let everyone know. The dark-colored SandWings followed him. But then Practice realized who they might be. Those Who Slither In The Dark. He quickly fled to Rhea, one of the leaders. He then noticed something weird. Rhea began to tremble. Did I do something wrong? To a ''lady? Rhea finally stopped trembling, but then she roared as her voice began to change. That was it. She was not SandWing, or at least not right now. She was a NightWing with pure red eyes and white scales all over, barely any gray. She looked at him straight in the eye as Practice began to fear her. She noticed that. "No, I do not mean any harm to you. I mean to those dark SandWings. They are my enemy. They are my allies' enemy. ''THEY ARE EVERYONE'S ENEMY!" The dark SandWings then started to vandalize the place as Rhea attacked them, as Practice teamed up with Byleth and the Black Eagles to get rid of them. But then Practice realized one thing. They probably are being commanded to do this. "Do I have to do this, Cairo?" called one of the SandWings to the other. This one was a dark yellow, almost a murky sun. "Yes, we do," said a dark orange, brown SandWing. "We'll get gold and finally somewhere to be, Sundown." Sundown was silent as he continued to do what Cairo said: continue. I gotta stop them. Practice then took them down by fighting, while trying to hurt them as least as possible. He succeeded as the SandWings then fled. Dammit, Cairo thought. There's nowhere to go. My siblings and I are just going to starve to death. The next day Rhea was worded that the entire group of SandWings were killed by a gigantic SkyWing covered in armor with most scales not showing, as they were hiding under the armor, that the Officer's Academy has seen before, yet they don't know who it was, except the dragon called themselves the "Flame Emperor". Practice felt bad for them. Could they just be breaking laws so they could get somewhere to stay? Did they want to do it in the first place? He'll never know. He then continued to assist the Officer's Academy and help with the stalls. One thing he knows is that he will never forget those SandWings who were killed by a gigantic armored SkyWing. Who was that SkyWing? He might never know. Except the Flame Emperor could be the princess of the SkyWings in hiding. Or maybe her ancestor or something that's still in hiding. I believe I've seen Edelgard before like that. In training when I was stalking the SkyWings. Please don't tell me it's her, because the Officer's Academy is in grave danger, and could even be in even more danger if she decides to become a threat. After/Extra History After Three Houses, Edelgard was caught to be the Flame Emperor by Rhea. However, five years later, Edelgard and Byleth slayed Rhea after they found out what she was trying to do. Yet, Practice still couldn't find someone to be with. Maybe Byleth, who knows. Or some relative of those SandWings. He still hasn't forgot them. Never. Fin. Abilities Practice has no abilities at all, yet he wishes to attract people. He thinks that dragons with no powers are more attractive, as there is no worries that anyone would get hurt. Practice has no SandWing venom on his tail, but his poison is actually in his wings. The poison is trapped in his wings, so it's harmless. If the poison was able to harm, it would most likely not hurt anyone since he likes to keep down his wings when not flying. Trivia none, for now. Gallery Auction 26.png|Ref by Moonmoon Blah.png|By Animal Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Anazari)